Cheaper by the dozen
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Collab with Kim starring Buddy and Noah! Noah is told she cant have kids...well according to the title that all is about to change! Please read, we were up past our bedtime just figuring out the plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is Morgan and Kim! Doing a collab featuring Buddy and Noah and their craze-zay family! Hope you enjoy it! You are in for a crazy story, this is Cheaper. By. The. DOZEN!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: we own everything Mr. W didn't create. Happy?<strong>

**Chapter: 1**

Noah sat in her OB/GYN doctor's room. She sat on the chair, her legs crossed; her fingers idly drummed the desk while her head was on her hand. She was waiting for Athena to come back with her test results. It had been a good thirty minutes, surely she'd be back by now...right?

_Noah was sitting in the doctor's room waiting for her doc to see her. She took a look at her watch at the same time her sister-in-law, Athena, walked in._

_"Hey Noah." Athena greeted as she sat down behind her desk. Her blonde hair was in a high ponytail and glasses hid her stone gray eyes._

"_Hey Ana." She said, using Athena's nick name that she spent a good five years trying to enforce her friends and family to use since she was the only Utsukushii who didn't have a nickname._

"_Okay, so what's the prob?" She asked, taking out a notepad and pen. Athena wrote her name down and looked back up at her. Noah adjusted herself in her chair before looking at her, "Well me and Buddy are trying to get pregnant, but so far no success." She said, looking as Athena shuddered slightly._

_"Okay, I'm going to have to ask you some questions that would probably be more awkward for me than you." Athena said making Noah giggle a little. "I know you guys don't do drugs, umm… what kind of underwear you buy for Buddy?" she asked._

"_What's that got to do with anything?" Noah asked, eyebrow raised. Athena looked at her chart then back at Noah._

"_Well tight fitting briefs can keep the scrotum temperature too warm for normal sperm production." Athena replied, slipping back into her professional mode._

_"Normal briefs but he has bought some for himself, they're always the wrong size so I have to go get new ones." Noah said still a little confused but rambling nervously._

_"Okay, and your periods, have they been regular? None missed or bleeding in-between? Or change of flow or clots?" Athena asked her._

_Noah responded, "They've been regular, on time every month."_

_"Okay, I'm going to send you to the examination room, where I'll take blood and do a pelvic examination to see if there are any STD's." Athena said standing up and walking towards the door, Noah right behind her._ And that's where Noah found herself now, waiting for Athena to get back with her test results.

"Hey Noah, sorry for the wait. I have the results." Athena said, walking into the room, she looked worse than what she looked like thirty minutes ago. She laid the envelope in the filing cabinet.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Noah asked. Athena bit her lip as she stood by her desk. After thirty seconds she walked over to Noah and sat in the chair next to her and enveloped into a hug.

Noah sat there shocked as Athena released her and grabbed her hand. "What's wrong Athena?" She asked her, looking at her intently.

"I am so sorry Noah." She said as a tear escaped from her eyes. "But y-you can't have any kids." She said as Noah broke down. Athena enveloped her into a hug.

"Shh…Its okay Noah, it's going to be okay." She murmured in her ear. Noah shock her head sobbing quietly.

"No. No its not! You, Morgan, and Sophie are all expecting! You all got pregnant in the same month!" Noah yelled jumping out of the seat and pacing back and forth in the small office. "And here I am, unable to have kids!" she yelled again, causing her to break down again falling back into the chair she was settled in just prior to the bad news.

"I know, buts it's not incurable. There are regimens and a bunch of medication you can take." Athena said, reaching into her lab coat and pulling out some prescription papers and placing them on her lap. "They'll take a few days to fill, but in the meantime, keep trying okay, and if this doesn't work maybe you can look into adoption." Athena said hopefully.

"We've already have. Rachel is helping us out," Noah said, referring to Rachel Uno, who worked as a social worker. "She said she'd call us when someone who didn't want a child came in and she said she'd refer us to her." she said.

"Well, that's what family for, right?" Athena said smiling. Rachel had married Nigel, who was The Quads cousin.

"Yea, exactly this." Noah said, just as her pager buzzed. She grabbed it off her waist and looked at it. "Gotta go, I'm do in surgery." She said, as she got up and put her lab coat on over her scrubs, tears still trickling down her now reddened checks.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Athena said as Noah put the prescriptions in her pocket and ran out of the office into the rest of the hospital, going straight for the elevator and riding it down one floor so she could go into the surgery room.

**MN(Morgan's Note): Hope you enjoyed it! Kim and I were up late last night texting each other about this crazy story! Poor Noah right? Don't worry things will get a WHOLE LOT BETTER!**

**KN (Kim's Note): Ok this was the first chapter I hope you liked it. We will try to get the next one up soon. Morgan did this chapter pretty good don't you think? I made some slight changes in it. Review!**

**MN: Yes you did, thanks to Kim its now longer! One page longer! Everyone come on, give her a round of applause she deserves it!**

***Appluase***

**KN: *bows* Thank you, thank you, haha**

**M&KN(Morgan and Kim Note) NOW REVIEW…OR ELSE!**


	2. Adoption

**Hello everyone! These geniuses are Morgan and Kim! We do not own anything yadda yadda, on with the story, which we think you just might like!******

Chapter: 2

Buddy and his wife, Noah, were sitting in the room of the adoption building; the walls were an ugly tannish color. It had a small table and four chairs surrounding it. He was squeezing her hand tightly. You could say he was nervous. It has been eight weeks better known as two months since they found out Noah could not have any kids.

"Buddy?" She asked looking up into his hazel eyes.

"Noah?" He said. She took a deep breath and then replied.

"What if they don't like us and they don't let us have the baby! Oh god, what if they decide to keep the baby! Buddy I can't...I can't go down that path!" She rambled on and on as tears came to her eyes threatening to come out. Buddy put a comforting hand on her cheek.

"It's going to be ok." He said softly trying to calm his over emotional wife. She nodded and the door opened to reveal Rachel and a teen girl with red hair and silver eyes. Rachel led her to a seat and sat down next to her.

"Noah, Buddy this is Marina." Rachel introduced us. "She is ten weeks pregnant." She said they shook hands.

"Is this an open or closed adoption?" Noah asked fumbling with her fingers. The girl looked at Rachel and she nodded telling her to go on.

"A closed one." Marina said lowly. Noah and Buddy smiled and squeezed each other's hand tighter. "I want my baby to have a loving family that can love him and give him hugs and kisses every day." She said. Marina pulled out a stuff animal and placed it on the table. It was an elephant; Noah's favorite animal along with horses, Buddy picked it up. "I bought it yesterday. I know I will lose it if I held on to it so if I find you fit to raise my baby at the end of this meeting will you keep up with it and give it to him when he's born?" Noah nodded and grabbed it from Buddy's hand and held it close to her. Marina smiled.

"Thank you, Marina." Buddy said as he watched his wife hold the elephant close to her. "You don't know how much this means to us." he said.

"I'm just glad he is going to a loving home." Marina said, giving a smile as she watched Noah cuddle the elephant.

"If were adopting your baby, we want to pay for everything. So anything you may need, ultrasound expenses, check-ups anything, well pay for." Buddy continued after a bit of silence.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Marina started but was cut off.

"No, we want to. We have plenty of money, I'm a rocket scientist and Noah here's a surgeon, one of the best in the state if I may add." Buddy said, holding her hand and making Noah blush.

"And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, we'd like to accompany you to your ultrasound appointments, if that's okay that is." Noah said feeling slightly left out of the conversation.

"That's fine; it could be used as bonding time I guess." Marina replied.

"Um, I don't mean to pry or anything, but do your parents know?" Buddy asked Marina as she shook her head.

"No, they're major Catholics and if they found out I was pregnant they'd burn me like a witch in Salem." she said. "Please don't tell them." she said looking at them intently.

"Of course not, we wouldn't dream of it." Noah said.

"And if you ever need a place to go, or someone to talk to, here's our address and phone numbers. If you ever need us, even if it's at midnight, were available to you." Buddy said, taking out a notepad and pencil from his lab coat since he had come here right after work.

He quickly jotted down the info and handed it to Marina. "That's our home, my cell, my work cell, Noah's cell, and Noah's work cell." he said, pointing to the corresponding numbers.

"Thank you, I know I picked a good couple to give my son too. Rachel said you were the two best candidates out there." Marina said to them.

Buddy chuckled, "You seem pretty sure it's a boy." he observed.

"Yea, I can feel that it's a boy, my mom said she knew the gender of all her kids before they were born. She said that it was a gift." Marina said, smiling sadly and absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach.

Buddy smiled at her and gave a slight chuckle as he put his arm around Noah's shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you." Noah said, crying once again.

"Umm...I don't mean to interrupt." Rachel said who had been sitting there quietly watching the three interact. "But the time for the session is up. I have another couple coming in soon to see another person." Rachel finished.

"Oh, okay," Noah, said a little glum as she and Buddy rose from their seats. "Thank you again, Marina." Noah said, hugging the girl.

"You're welcome Noah." Marina replied, returning Noah's hug.

Noah pulled back and wiped the few stray tears from her cheeks as she and Buddy walked out of the room.

As soon as they exited, another person was walking down the hall, two men in tow. One had glasz eyes and perfectly gelled brown hair. The other had hazel eyes and black curly gelled hair. Buddy and Noah smiled at them as they past and they returned with their own smile.

When they returned to the house, they found themselves on the couch. Buddy was sitting on the couch, his feet on the footrest, and Noah's head in his lap. He was idly turning a lock of her hair around his finger.

"I'm so happy." She said after a while.

"Me too, me too." he said as she lifted her head to meet his lips. Noah's phone started going off and she pulled away from him to answer it.

"Hello." She said happily."Hey Athena." she responded, just then Noah dropped the phone and turned to Buddy. "You're not going to believe this."

**Hahah a little cliffie here! Hahahahahahahaha******

**MN: Okay I made two allusions to a TV show, whoever can guess it (and the two allusions) will get...ummm...A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!******

**KN: what are you talking about Morgan? What TV show?******

**MN: hold on, let me txt you real quick. *texts Kim*******

**KN:*receives new text* OHHH! Well I don't watch that show so I wouldn't know.******

**MN: you really should it's epic! Though she really needs to get knocked up again, she is such a bitch! I liked her much better when she was pregnant.******

**KN: o-0 I have no clue what you're talking about...******

**MN: I know, aren't I grand? Oh, and for those of you who read harry potter, PLEASE read my new story: Lily Evans: Pure Blood Book 1, it has gotten like NO reviews! In addition, I know there are HP readers/Writers out here... And Marina was the name of one of my friends, she got pregnant a couple of months before school let out two years ago, she gave birth around thanksgiving, a girl, Leah... Anyways! So how about in the meantime...REVIEW!**


	3. News&Slaps

Well, we really hope you like it! We worked super extra hard on this chapter!

Morgan and Athena were in the middle of a conversation when a nurse walked into the room.

"Hey Abby." Athena said, greeting her childhood friend as she entered the office.

"Heya Ana, Abby's got those test results for Noah." She said, giving her the file. "Abby can't believe all of you are pregnant." She said.

"What are you talking about Abby? I got Noah's test results back two months ago!" Athena asked, her voice raised a bit.

"What? Oh, Abby's gonna kill that girl. You must've gotten Kyle Walkers test results! Abby swears she's gonna kick her interns ass when she gets back. No wonder Kyle's tests came back that he was pregnant." Abby stated as the girls gave a slight chuckle at the thought of their being a second pregnant man. "But back to Abby's point," Abby said, "Turns out Noah is ten weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god, really! I have to call her!" Athena shouted, reaching for her phone and dialing Noah's number.

"Hello?" Came Noah's voice.

"Noah, its Athena." Athena responded.

"Hey Athena," Noah responded happily.

Athena was so happy she blurted out, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she shouted and she could hear the phone drop and Noah's voice speaking softly. "You're not going to believe this." After that she heard murmuring and the line went dead.

-With Noah and Buddy-

"What's going on, Noah?" He asked getting up and walking over to her. She had gotten up and put on her jacket grabbing her keys to her baby blue Camaro and heading for the door.

"I'm about to kill someone. Are you coming or are you going to stand there and look at me like I'm crazy?" She hissed. Buddy knew better to mess with his wife when she was angry about something. He went by her and wrapped her in a hug grabbing the keys in the process.

"I'm driving." He stated kissing her on the cheek. She stomped out of the door and got in the car. He got in and started the car. "Where to?"

"The OB/GYN center at the hospital." She said, as Buddy looked at her confused but nonetheless, started to drive.

It took about ten minutes to get to the hospital. When they got there they went straight to the elevator straight taking it up to the fourth floor. He knew Athena did something, and whatever that was made his wife really, really mad. But that didn't sound like Athena, she never liked it when one was made and made sure she didn't make people mad. Being Morgan's sister taught everyone not to make people mad; afraid of the consequences could be those similar to Morgan's antics.

Noah got out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened; dragging her poor husband to the door marked Athena.

They went in and saw Morgan and Athena. Athena was sitting at her desk and Morgan was sitting in the chair with a hand on her belly, that already had a little bulge protruding from it.

"Hey! Did she tell you the good news?" Athena asked happily getting up and hugging a confused Buddy then a very angry Noah.

"No I haven't yet. How could you mix up my chart with some strangers that I have never met?" Noah yelled. Buddy stood there in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. She looked at him and smiled forgetting about her anger and focused on the tiny baby growing inside of her.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled happily. Buddy picked her up and spinned her around. They kissed each other, it seemed like minutes in each other's arms but it was only miner seconds.

"But wait…we just adopted a baby!" He yelled then thought of something. "Why were you mad?" He set her down back on the floor and she blushed.

"I actually have no idea. It must be the hormones." She said rubbing her still flat tummy. Athena and Morgan were giggling slightly at the fact Noah was blaming it on the hormones already.

"Explains all the crying earlier." Buddy said, making them both chuckle.

They started kissing again and Morgan threw a pen at them. They parted and looked at her.

"Get a room." She said. Buddy looked at Noah and she smiled.

"Is there a room?" She asked laughing. Morgan and Athena gagged but smiled.

"No…" Athena started but was cut off by Buddy.

"There's no need for it right now. We have to go get cribs and pick out names."

"Don't you think we should do some other stuff first? Like an ultrasound, you were on the pregnancy pills, we need to make sure everything is okay with the baby and all." he said "And you're the same weeks as Marina, we should tell her about this." Buddy said, thinking rationally.

"Your right..." Noah said, a little sad.

"Who's Marina?" Athena and Morgan asked at the same time.

"She's giving us her baby." Noah said happily.

"But you're pregnant." Morgan said.

"Yea, so, now the baby will have a little brother or sister to play with." Noah said happily.

"That is true, not to mention a wagon full of cousins." Athena added in.

Buddy turned towards his older sister of five minutes, "Will the pills have any negative affect on the baby?" He asked.

"Nope," Athena said, smiling. "The pills were designed to make the uterus stronger and promote fertility, plus they were combined with prenatal, if anything the baby should be very, very, healthy and strong." Athena concluded.

"That's good, when can we schedule an ultrasound?" Noah asked a hand place on her stomach.

"Well, I'm free after this, Sophie won't be coming for another half hour, and we can fit it in." Athena said just as Morgan started laughing.

"What so funny Sis?" Buddy asked.

"Oh, nothing little brother, it just seems your always last for everything, last to be born and last to have a kid." She said cheekily as Buddy shouted.

"BY SEVEN MINUTES! Jesus Christ Marjorie!" Budd said, after his little shout he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit.

Slap. He felt the sting as his head whipped to the side.

"Don't. Call. Me. Marjorie, Ruburd." Morgan said, seething.

"You're pregnant!" Buddy said his hand on his face.

"So, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Morgan said simply, as she turned towards her sister.

"I have to be going Ana, I'm due back at work, were about to make a break in the Pat Ferry case." she said, as she doned on her lab coat and went to hug her sister and sister-in-law. She looked at Buddy and spoke. "No hug for you Ruburd." and with that she walked out of the office.

"So how about we head over to the ultrasound room?" Athena suggested, opening the door for her brother and her sister-in-law.

"Sounds like a plan." Noah said excitedly as she tugged on Buddy's hand to drag him out of the room.

Athena chuckled as she closed the door behind the couple.

MN: that's a wrap! April got the question right! It was Glee! When Quinn was pregnant she told Finn that if her catholic parents found out about her pregnancy they'd burn her like a witch in Salem. And the two men at the adoption center was Blaine and Kurt. I just love KLAINE! As well as Carren (Darren+Chris) soo...umm, what now Kim?

KN: We tell people to review. That reminds me Review people! I hope you liked it. :D

MN: yes! Review like there is no tomorrow! 


	4. Ultrasound Surprise

Ultrasound surprise

Athena led the two down the hallway and to a room marked 'Ultrasound'. Athena reached into her lab coat and pulled out a key and slid into the lock and opened it.

The room was average size and had a bed in the middle with a chair next to the head. In the corner there was a weird looking machine.

"Go and put this on then lay on the table while I get the supplies." She instructed as Noah grabbed the gown and going to the bathroom. She came back out and walked over to the bed.

Noah laid herself on the bed and Buddy stood next to her, holding her hand.

Athena came back with the machine that was in the corner and she situated herself next to Noah.

"Now, this is going to be cold, but it should get better." Athena said, taking a squeezable bottle of gel and squirting it on Noah's stomach.

"Oh." Noah said, surprised.

"Are you okay?" Buddy asked frantically.

"I'm fine Buddy, Athena was right, this /is/ cold." Noah said, rolling her eyes at her husbands over protectiveness.

Athena chuckled as she then proceeded to turn on the machine and grabbed the wand, which she placed on Noah's stomach.

She pressed a button on the machine and it turned on, showing Noah's uterus.

"Now let's see..." Athena said, moving the wand around and using her other hand pressed some buttons, focusing the computer on some picture. "Found him...or her." She said, pointing to a dot on the screen about the size of grape. "That's your baby." Athena said proudly as the couple looked at it. Noah and Buddy's eyes grew wide like a fat kid that got a chocolate bar.

"He's so small." Buddy said. Noah nodded in agreement.

"But he's strong." Athena imputed in.

"I can already see him holding up that football trophy, taking his team to state." Buddy said proudly.

"_Or_." Noah interjected, "I can already see _her _captain of the cheerleading squad taking _her_ team to nationals." Noah said matter-of-factly.______

___"Well, well, well." Athena said, laughing in between each 'well'.___

___"What is it Athena?" Buddy asked scared.___

___"Turns out you guys are having twins." Athena said happily, "Which is funny because Morgan, Sophie, and I are having twins' too." she said.___

___"TWINS!" Buddy said, promptly following him fainting.___

___Noah looked down at her husband, "I really hope he doesn't do this in the birthing room." she said.___

___"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, he almost fainted during the birthing movie in bio, remember?" Athena said, recalling said memory, causing both girls to laugh.___

___"So…what now?" Noah asked. Athena smiled after she finally stopped laughing.___

___"We get to listen to the heart beat." She said happily. It started to sound like two little hearts beating. 'buh, buh, buh, buh, buhm' Noah smiled but was startled when something grabbed her hand. She snapped her head to see that Buddy was standing back up holding her hand tightly focusing on the screen. Tears of joy trickling in his eyes; Noah's tears of joy however did not stay in her eyes.___

___"It will be hard to have three newborns but mom and John managed five at a time I think we can handle three." Buddy said, his eyes never leaving the screen. Noah squeezed his hand tighter, nodding slightly.___

___"Noah!" Someone's voice came from the hall. They turned their head to see an out of breath Kami.___

___"How did you know I was here?" Noah asked curiously. Kami pulled out her phone.___

___"Athena tweeted! I want to see!" Kami sang happily pushing Buddy a little out of the way to see the screen. Noah smiled at her over enthusiastic friend/ stepsister.___

___"We're having twins!" Noah blurted out. There was a thump on the floor and saw that Buddy had fainted again. "He really needs to stop doing that." Athena said turning the baby finder off and handing Noah a towel to clean the gel off her belly. She did and got up stepping over the still fainted Buddy and went into the other room to get dressed.___

___"Boy or girl?" Kami asked Athena. She turned to her and smiled.___

___"It's too early to tell but Buddy will want it to be a surprise." Athena said. Noah came back in fully dressed and was holding a cup full of water. She walked over to Buddy and purred it on his face. Buddy shot up right away and looked at Noah.___

___"I love you and you're fainting." She said. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss which soon turned to making out.___

___Just then there was a whirling sound from the machine and a piece of paper came out. Athena grabbed it and handed it to Noah. It was a picture of her ultrasound. There was an arrow pointing to the dots that were the twins. The couple smiled.___

___"God help them in this crazy family." Athena said chuckling.___

___"You said it, Sis, this family is so messed up, but it's our messed up family." Buddy said, wraping his arms around Noah, placing his hands on her stomach and rubbing it.___

___**KN: Ok so we put something in this chapter that protaned to a song we both enjoy! i hope you find it. If they do tell them what they win Morgan.**___

___**MN: THEY WIN AN ALL EXPENCE PAID TRIP TO HAWAII! Yes, that's right, Hawaii! Visit the beautiful main island and visit the majestic waterfall that is thr Akaka Falls on the Kolekole Stream haha just kidding! You win a sneak peak at the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Poor Buddy keeps on fainting. Well, what are you waiting for? Labour day? REVIEW! Oh, speaking of Labour Day, I probably won't be on, I'm going derping in my local apple orchard with my two BFF's Ellie and Rin! We only see eachother durring passing periods and I'm SOOO EXCITED! I love those two to death! Okay, enough about me, REVIEW! **___


	5. Cold Feet

**We're back with Cheaper. By. The. Dozen! *Applause comes out of nowhere* and Emma is here helping us with this chapter! *Much more applause came out of nowhere* ok WE DON'T own KND or the characters in it. Morgan owns her OC's and I own mine there enough said now on to the story.**

**Chapter: 5**

Noah breathed in and closed her eyes. She was minutes away from seeing the ultrasound of her adopted child. Nervous as can be, the blonde squeezed her husband's hand as they waited for Marina to arrive at the hospital. She was five minutes late and Noah was terrified. "Buddy, what if something happened to her?"

"Stop worrying." Buddy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Athena was setting up the baby finder, looking at her watch. The door flung open and Marina ran in, with a sorry look in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry. My mom was giving me her daily lecture about purity; it made me feel bad so I cried when I got in the car that's why I'm late." She sniffled wiping the extra tears off her stained face.

Noah absorbed her into a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. You're here now. That's all that matters." She told her.

"Thanks," The girl mumbled. Athena then led her to the hospital bed. She laid down and pulled her orange shirt up a little.

"This is going to be a little cold." Athena said after spreading the goo on her baby bump. Shivers went down Marina's spine as Athena pressed the wand to her stomach. Athena laughed. "Told you so." Soft giggles filled the room, but were soon silent again in anticipation of the waiting picture.

Soon, the screen showed a pea size baby. Buddy grinned with delight. Even if this baby wasn't blood related, He was still going to love him the same as their twins. Truefully, Buddy wanted it to be a little boy. He then thought about Noah and the two babies growing inside of her. "Wow…" He said breaking the silence. "Three babies, are you sure you can handle it, Noah?" He asked his wife.

She frowned. "Of course I can. I'll have you, Morgan, Kami, my other family, your other family. Why?" She didn't move her eyes from the screen until Athena shut it off and Marina wiped the stuff off her stomach.

"Just making sure. It's not too late to stop the adoption. You know?" He said.

Noah flung around. "What? Why on earth would we give the precious thing up?" She yelled angrily and also confused. Buddy has always been supportive in this adoption. Why has he changed his mind? Why now?

"Getting cold feet, Ruburd?" Athena giggled from the other side of the room. Buddy glared at his sister.

"Shut up, Athena. Can you give us some time?" he said, looking at him the same way Morgan would look at him to make him go away. People always said the two were more alike than they let on.

She shrugged and grabbed the clip board from the counter. "Whatever, just don't be long. I have another patient coming in about seven minutes." She said grabbing her belongings and walking out the room. Marina followed suit, she could feel it was a conversation to be just between the two people who are supposed to raise her baby.

Noah turned to her husband, fire in her eyes, huffing as she stormed past him and settling herself in a chair.

Buddy walked over to her, kneeling so he could be in eye contact with her. It was hard looking in her eyes; you could practically feel the heat steaming out of them, that is how mad she was.

Noah has never been this mad at Buddy, he did deserve it getting cold feet and wanting to back away from the baby that Noah already loved. He loved that baby too but he has to think about his babies.

"Noah?" He said, waiting for her to blow up on him. He was lucky though because she just chose to ignore him. Buddy sighed and continued.

"It's not that I don't want him…" he started but was cut off by Noah.

"Is it that you don't want the kids inside of me?" She yelled, anger growing higher inside of her as she jumped out of the chair and walked to the door. Buddy grabbed her arm and turned her around. She jerked her arm away and opened the door.

"Here." She said throwing her ring at him. "I can do this on my own, I don't need you." She slammed the door, tears running down her face.

"Are you still going to take my baby?" Marina asked when Noah came out of the room.

"Yes, I'm going to, thank you so much for letting me have him... or her." Noah said pulling Marina into a hug.

"This is your picture from the ultrasound." Marina said after Noah released her, handing her a picture of the baby.

"Thanks, I have to go home and pack." She said then turned to Athena.

"Tell…Buddy, that I will be staying with Rose and that I don't want to see him…again." With that she turned back and walked quickly down the hallway.

She decided to take the stairs it was only four floors and she needed the exercise.

When she got down and went out the building she noticed she left her purse that held her keys and phone.

She looked around and started running in the direction of her house.

-With Buddy-

Athena stormed back into the room to find Buddy kneeling on the ground holding the ring, tears dripped on the twenty carrot ring.

"You idiot!" She yelled walking over to him. He looked up from the ring, his face was full of tears, and eyes were red and puffy. He looked so sad.

"She left, I'm so stupid!" He yelled and hit his head against the new by wall making a loud bang. Not wanting her baby brother to end up killing hin self, Athena pulled him up off the ground and pulled him into a hug. He cried on her shoulder.

He knew that he looked weak but he didn't care he wanted to change what happened today and to go back to this morning where he was cuddling up next to her. He wanted to kiss her and for her to smile again.

"Shhh…it's ok." Athena whispered, rubbing his back.

"No it's not…do you know where she went?" He asked. She pulled away to look at him in the eyes. Athena nodded and then spook.

"She told me to tell you that she's staying at Rose' house but she doesn't want to see you." He grabbed Noah's forgotten purse and clinched tighter to the ring. He stormed out the door and down the stairs.

He couldn't let her slip away from him. He got in her car and drove to his house. He ran inside and looked throughout the house.

She was nowhere to be found and all her belongings were gone. He dropped the keys and ran out the door and the block that was between theirs and Rose' house. He got there and banged on the door.

Luke opened the door but closed it. Buddy stuck his foot in the door and pushed it open.

"Where's Noah?" He asked walking into the house. Luke pushed him back towards the door but Buddy walked back in.

"She's not here." Luke said. Buddy pushed him against the wall holding him up by his collar.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me…" Buddy said menacingly, fire in his eyes as he glared at his brother-in-law.

"Buddy!" Came the voice of Noah. Buddy dropped Luke and turned to her. Luke hit the ground with a thud and Rose rushed over to him helping him up. Their only child, Olive was peeking around the corner, her scarlet hair flowing at down her back.

"Noah. I want the babies. Please don't leave me." Buddy pleaded.

"Buddy, you made it clear that you don't want kids. Why did you tell me you did?" She said, her voice was cracking.

"I guess I wasn't ready to share you but I know I was stupid, please I love you so much." Buddy said grabbing Noah's hand.

"I love you…" She got interrupted by Buddy's lips crashing into hers, one hand cupping her face, while the other grabbed her ring out of his pocket and slid it back on her finger, where it belonged.

She kissed him back.

They are in love what more can we say. **KN: I really hope ya'll liked this chapter. We worked hard on it so review! ^.^ MN: let's give them a big round of applause! Okay, let's make things interesting...we already know what the next chapter is going to be about...we want YOU to guess! If you can, you'll earn a sneak peak at my BRAND NEW story called Scarlet Dirt, which is based off of one of my original stories! So send in them reviews! **


	6. goodbye

**Hello all! Hope you don't mind the short break we took, anyways; you're in for some surprises this chapter!**

_You're Baby in Week 20 of Pregnancy_

_Curious about whether that melon-sized belly contains a boy or a girl? Now's your chance to take a peek! Your second trimester ultrasound, scheduled for anytime between 18 and 22 weeks, gives your practitioner a chance to see how things are going in there. And, wow, are they going! If you're having a girl, her uterus is now fully formed and her ovaries are holding about seven million primitive eggs. If you're having a boy, his testicles have begun their descent from the abdomen to their ultimate destination — the scrotum. And while your baby is definitely getting bigger (weighing in at about ten ounces and measuring six and a half inches), there's still plenty of growing room in there, which allows him to twist and turn (and allows you to feel his acrobatics!)._

That's exactly what Noah and Marina were doing that day as they sat in the waiting room. Noah had had her gender appointment earlier, two boys, two trouble making rambunctious boys. They certainly inherited their father's genes. Between those two, Noah was constantly being kicked, sometimes on her bladder, rib cage, and of course her stomach, where she preferred it. With those two boys constantly using her bladed for a trampoline she was running to the bathroom almost every hour.

"Marina," Athena said, sticking her head out of the ultrasound room and smiling upon Marina who carefully got up. She had to resort to wearing baggy clothes in the hot July days.

The two girls walked in, Buddy couldn't make it because he was teaching at the University. Buddy was a professor at Gallagher University and taught classes in Physics, Earth & Space Science, and Engineering.

Marina got changed into the hospital gown and laid down on the bed and pulled the gown over her stomach as Athena readied the machine.

"Why does it have to be cold?" Marina asked, referring to the cold gel.

"It just reacts that way towards contact with skin." Athena replied as she moved the wand around her stomach. "Now let's see if you're right when you say it's a boy." She mused as she moved around the baby who was moving everywhere. "But we won't know unless he stays still." She said, as the girls chuckled as the wand came closer to the baby and he moved away.

"He sure is a stubborn little fellah." Noah said watching the baby move while laughing.

"AH-HA! GOT YA!" Athena shouted making both girls slightly jump.

"Congrats, you were right, it's a boy!" Athena said, smiling.

"Told you so, it's a gift." Marina said proudly.

"Yes, you did." Noah said, chuckling.

hr

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_ The phone went off in the middle of the night.

"Uh, Buddy can you get that please?" Noah said, rolling over as her husband reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the mouth piece.

"Buddy, its Marina." He heard the girl say. His eyes flew wide open.

"Marina, what's wrong?" He asked, at the sound of Marina's name, Noah shot up.

"What's wrong?" She asked as Buddy held up a finger.

"They f-f-found o-out ab-b-bout m-my pregnancy." She said, crying.

"What…how?"

"My m-mom walked I-in w-when I w-was l-looking to s-see how big I have gotten."

"Are you okay?" Buddy asked worriedly.

"N-no, I need you to pick me up, th-they kicked me out of the house." Marina said, crying again.

"Okay, don't worry Marina; I will be there in five minutes, just hold on, okay?" Buddy said as he pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers, he didn't have time to change out of the white T he wore to bed.

"Okay, thanks." Marina said before she was told to hang up the phone by a man's voice.

"Stay here Noah; I'll be back in about 15 minutes." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and running out of the door and into his yellow Ford Charger and driving down the street. He knew where Marina lived and he made it there just less than five minutes.

He got out of his car and knocked on the door.

A man with brown hair and green eyes opened the door and looked at him gruffly, "Who are you?" He asked, peering at Buddy with stony eyes.

"I'm here for Marina, she called me." He answered truthfully.

"So you're the punk her knocked her up! You look well over 18, I'll make sure you're sued for this!" he shouted.

"What! No, you have it all wrong, my wife and I are adopting Marina's son, tell you the truth I have no idea who got Marina pregnant and I'm only twenty-seven.

"You got some nerve," He said, "This isn't your business, you should of came and told my wife and I our daughter was pregnant so she could have an abortion and not ruin her life." Buddy wondered silently if the man was bi-polar.

"Buddy!" Marina shouted as she walked towards the door to see what all the shouting was about. Her eyes were puffy and red from where she was crying.

"Marina, you have all your stuff?" Buddy asked as she approached him.

"Yea, everything I could fit in a suitcase in five minutes." She said sadly, looking next to her towards the stairs where she un-doubtfully left more of her prized belongings.

"Is there anything you want me to grab for you?" Buddy asked.

"You are not stepping foot into this house." The man replied, glaring at Buddy.

"Please dad, I just want him to help me grab one thing and then we'll be gone." Marina pleaded.

"Well you can get it yourself and have him carry it when it's out of this house." Her father replied menacingly

"But it's too heavy for me, it may hurt him." Marina defended, unconsciously wrapping her arms around her belly.

"Then maybe you should of thought of that _before_ you got yourself knocked up." Her father replied.

"Marina," another male voice asked, he sounded tired and agitated.

Marina walked out of view towards whoever it was; Buddy couldn't help but think that he knew that voice somewhere but he couldn't place it.

"What do you want?" The boy asked again.

"My guitar, it's my life and soul, can you please get it for me?" she asked and the sound of footsteps on the stairs could be heard and footfalls again a few minutes later.

"Here you go," He said, handing it over to her.

"Thanks, Marky." She replied and quickly retreated towards the door and handed Buddy a blue guitar case with picture of celebs on it."

Buddy put the strap around him as Marina's father stood out of the way so she could pass.

Buddy carefully put her guitar in the backseat and took the bag from her and placed it on the floor.

"Let's go home, Marina." Buddy said, as they climbed into the car and drove off.

Mark was watching his little sister leave the house. He watched as the man turned around to glare at his father that it was then that he knew he recognized the voice. _"Professor Utsukushii."_ Mark said under his breath.

"What did you say Markus?" His father asked him.

"Nothing father, nothing at all." He quickly replied, if his father knew that he knew the man then he'd surely go down to the University to talk to him.

"That's what I thought." His father replied, stalking off.

_Damn_ he thought, _I had a question on today's homework._

**KN: Morgan! *Yells over the applause trying to find Morgan***

**MN: You called? *Walks up behind Kim making her jump***

**KN: You scared me; anyways do you have anything to say?**

**MN: This chapter was totally awesome to write! I had a blast writing it! I loved the part where you said how Marina's mom found out!**

**KN: Thank you! That was the only thing that I thought was missing I mean how did they find out!**

**MN: I was hoping you'd figure that out, my creativity ran dry, not to mention I had a huge brain fart while updating the Quads wikia page…sigh….there was something I wanted to ask, I can't remember….**

**KN: Haha**

**MN: It's not funny Kim! *Bangs head against wall***

**KN: oh sorry! Haha**

**MN: ,^_^,**

**KN: what?**

**MN: *sigh* hold on *sends pic of face I cannot describe…* it means this**

**KN: Ohhhhhhhh**

**MN: Exactly! WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? REVIEW!**

**KN: Yuppers! Review! :D**


	7. Baby shower births

Emma got the answer right but…she cheated so yeah… oh well. We still don't own KND we do however, on the plot and most of the OC's in this story. I (Kim) own my computer, phone, IPod and that's about all. And I(Morgan) own my conputer, IPhone and that's about it.

* * *

><p>Chapter: 7 We think *Shrugs*<p>

* * *

><p>Noah rolled over to her still sleeping husband. It's six o'clock in the morning and he had to get to work. Noah and Marina are now nine months pregnant. Marina was only a week away from her due date which is Halloween. Noah was going to have her baby shower in a few days.<p>

Noah leaned up and pecked her husband on the lips and looked into his eyes. Buddy's eyes opened, he smiled and placed a hand on her tummy.

"Good morning." He said, smiling happily. "How are you today, Mrs. Utsukushii?" Noah rolled her eyes.

"Good, considering I haven't gotten out of bed yet."

"Wow." He exclaimed, feeling where one of his little boys just kicked.

"That was Tiberius." She said putting her hand over his. His smile grew wider when another kick was made. It wasn't as hard as the first one but still a good kick.

"Octacious." Buddy said, a faint knock could be heard from the door. They got up and Noah answered the door.

"Hey, Marina. You're supposed to stay in bed." Buddy said, walking up to his wife and putting an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…thank you for letting me stay with you." Marina said. Noah grabbed her hand.

"You thank us every day lets go get you back in bed or do you want to lay on the couch?" She asked.

"The couch." Noah nodded, leading the very pregnant girl to the couch.

* * *

><p>-Halloween and Noah's baby shower-<p>

* * *

><p>People filled in their living room, setting the presents around the chair Noah was sitting on.<p>

"Ok, has anyone played the game where you pour drink into a training potty and put a chocolate candy bar in it and if you don't do it you have to pay the pregnant woman, that's me, five dollars?"

Noah asked, smiling. They all looked into the potty's that they were assigned and nodded their heads yes.

"Haha good!" She sang happily.

"Buddy, be the judge."

"Demanding." He joked. Noah chuckled. Rose refused to drink it, and paid her five bucks. Rose has changed a lot, she cut her hair to shoulder length and put a strike of pink in the bangs. Noah looked down at her hair and sighed, remembering when her mid back blonde hair was ankle length.

Everyone other than Marina, Rose, Buddy and Noah drank the stuff in the potties.

"Open the presents!" Morgan yelled over the noise of the mummers as she held one of her twin girls, Heidi...or was it Haley? She nodded and picked up the present Morgan and Harvey brought. She slowly un-wrapped it and pulled out three matching blue baby blankets. The each had their own name sawed into it.

"They are beautiful!" Noah sang happily, her eyes grew wide and sparkled as she felt the soft fabric. There was one for each little boy, Tiberius, Octacious, and Inness. She handed Buddy the blankets and picked a present up.

It was from Kami, inside was three little beanies that had the first letter of their first name on them in black. Inness' was orange, Tiberius was blue and Octacious was green Noah chuckled and smiled at Kami.

"Thanks…"

"The baby!" Marina yelled interrupting Buddy. Buddy quickly ran over to her

"What about it?" He asked, worriedly.

"It's coming you dodo brain." Kami said, pushing him out of the way. "It is right?" Marina nodded and Buddy helped her up.

"Buddy?" Noah said, looking at her husband.

"What?" He asked.

"My feet are wet." She answered taking off her wet shoes.

"Both of you are going into labor?" He asked shocked, frozen still until Morgan, who had handed Heidi or Haley to her sister-in-law and went over to him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Take them to the hospital." She instructed. He nodded and ran to the hall closet grabbing their suitcases and running out of the door. He turned back around.

"I can't forget the people that need to go." He said, grabbing them and helping them to his car.

* * *

><p>The drive to the hospital had to be the longest ride ever. They got there and he ran inside coming back out with two wheel chairs. He wheeled them inside and the nurses took them.<p>

He walked in the direction Noah went.

"Is Marina ok, ah?" She asked then yelled.

"I don't know they took her to a different section." Buddy rambled on.

"Agg!" Noah screamed as another contraction hit.

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Utsukushii?" she asked her.

"Yea!" Noah said bitterly.

"You need to change into a hospital gown." she said calmly.

"REALLY! You're telling me to get changed into a hospital gown while I am having contractions every five minutes!" she shouted at her, but nonetheless got up, took the gown and with Buddy's help get it on.

-With Buddy after birth-

Buddy stood around the nursery window, as the nurse rolled two baby carriers into the room. He instantly could tell that they were his babies. His smile grew wide when they opened their eyes for a slight second before they shut again. They had his green/hazel eyes and a smile plastered on their faces, well Tiberius had an evil grin. He chuckled softly and looked around for his other little boy. He read the name on the tag and smiled.

He had a full head of red hair and silver eyes. A nurse saw him and motioned to the little boy. Buddy nodded and pointed to the other two boys in the front. She nodded and motioned him to come to the door.

"Hey do you want to hold your baby boys?" She asked sweetly. He walked in and took Octacious in his arms.

"We are going to have a house full." He chuckled silently as he held Octacious.

* * *

><p>KN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! They are FINALY *Looks at Morgan* born ha-ha-ha now we can get other kids in here and go into the awesome chapters.<p>

MN: my nephews have my eyes! And of course Ruburds

BN: really Morgan?

MN: did I say you can talk? *buddy shakes his head* that's what I thought now go away, I'm still mad at you.

BN: sheesh...*dissaperes*

KN: well okay then!

MN: I didn't have my medicine this morning! AND THERE'S A HUGE PURPLE ELEPHANT IN MY ROOM!

KN: Well you should have tooken them :P haha

MN: but I don't like too!

KN: You have too!

MN: I know I know :(

KN: Now you all review while I talk to Morgan about the importance of taking her medication *looks at Morgan*

MN: *groans* 


	8. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TI, OCT, & IN!

Hey! Ok so we are updating, as you can see. Tiberius, Octacious and Inness are about to turn one! We do NOT own KND enough said. Its funny becuase we already have this story planned like what, about 16 years into the future...lol, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter: 8<p>

Noah paced back and forth in her huge bath room, holding a stick with little pink lines. Her knuckles were Wight for squeezing it hard. Laughter could be heard then a something breaking and then a cry. She set it on the counter and ran out of the bathroom and to the kitchen. Noah was the only one at home, Buddy was at work and Marina was at school. They couldn't kick her out so they made an agreement and she got to stay. She got to the kitchen to see Inness on the ground with a broken plate a few inches away from him, Tiberius was standing over him with another plate in his right hand, and Octacious was standing behind him smiling evilly. Noah walked over and picked Inness up.

"Can't you boys behave?" She asked, they shook their heads no and Inness buried his face in her shoulder blade, holding onto her tight. Noah picked the other two up with a groan and walked out of the kitchen and put them down in the playroom. "Stay here." She demanded and walked back to the kitchen sweeping up the broken glass. Another crash was heard.

"What is it this time?" She asked herself walking into the playroom.

The front door opened to show Buddy, he came home to bring them lunch. He set the bags of food on the table and walked to the bathroom. After using it he washed his hand, taking notice to the Wight stick on the counter. He picked it up and looked at what it read.

"Two pink lines." He said, and then heard Noah scream from frustration. "Noah! Is she pregnant?" He suddenly dropped it and walked into the living room to find Noah and the triplets, eating their food he got them. Well Noah was eating; the triplets on the other hand were smashing it with their hands.

"Oh hey…Buddy?" Noah asked taking notice when he sat next to her, she looked back at her watch. "Aren't you supposed to head back to work?" He nodded slowly and picked Tiberius up.

"Are you pregnant?" Buddy asked in whisper. Her head snapped in his direction. She got up and ran to the bathroom, looking at the small pregnancy test. She walked back in and through the stick away.

"Looks that way!" She sang happily picking the two boys that were on the ground and sitting by Buddy.

"Wow." He mumbled.

"What is it?" She asked, sadness taking over her.

"More babies…" Buddy stated but was cut off.

"To love." She finished. He pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you and the baby inside of you, along with Inness, Tiberius, and Octacious." Noah smiled and they kissed again.

Marina came into the door and walked up to them. She smiled and ran up to her room, tears falling down her face. She closed the door to her room and buried her face in the pillow.

"Why?" She yelled into the pillow. She then heard footsteps coming up the steps and a light knock coming from the wooden door to her room.

"Marina?" Noah asked sticking her head in, then coming all the way in sitting down on her bed pulling her into a hug. "What's wrong?"

"H..he got some…one else pregnant." Marina wined, putting her head into Noah's shoulder blade.

"Who did?" Noah said smoothing out her orange hair.

"Tommy!" Marina stated. "Inness' father." She said in a hush tone. Noah nodded and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Marina, he isn't worth your tears, the one person that is worth your tears will never make you cry. Hold your head up high and don't let him see you cry." Marina smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." Noah returned the hug and got up.

"Your welcome, think of it this way, Tommy can never hurt you or this family. If he does, Well, then Buddy will get his father's old shotgun and polish it and go and hunt him down." she said seriously, making Marina chuckle a bit.

"That's what I like to hear." Noah smiled, as she wiped some tears from Marina's eyes.

"I just feel sorry for Liberty, she's one of my best friends and was always there for me during my pregnancy with Inness." Marina said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Then you should be there for her too, Marina, becuase that's what friends are for." Noah said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Yea, you're right." Marina said, looking at Noah who hugged her.

When Noah pulled away, she spoke "Come on, we have a birthday party to decorate for." She sang happily, reaching her hand out to Marina. Ti, Oc and In's birthday party was tomorrow. Marina took her hand, returning a smile.

* * *

><p>-Party time-<p>

* * *

><p>Kami walked in the room with a huge smile on her face as she carried in her nephew, Jayden.<p>

Fernando walked in after her, with his pregnant wife, April. Buddy smiled and took his nephew from Kami, and walking over to the little kids and sat him down next to Inness.

Buddy then put a party hat on Jayden's head and walked over to April and Kami, who were talking to Noah.

"Hey, having fun?" He asked putting his arms around Kami's and April's shoulders.

"Considering I haven't seen the cops come yet, it's good." Kami stated.

Noah giggled at the Heart family's birthdays. Every year on a birthday the cops would show up because someone would get into a fight. That is what you get when you mix crazy with crazier. Morgan walked up to them and gave them a hug.

"Where are those little girls?" April asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"They're over there." Morgan said pointing to her babies. Haley was playing with Olive, and Heidi was playing/fighting with Octacious. Buddy looked at Morgan then at her daughter.

"Heidi is messing with Octacious again." He pouted but instantly smiled, when he looked at Noah. "We have big news to tell everyone." He said pulling her off the couch and up to the front of the room. Buddy stood on a chair and helped Noah on the table.

"Guys we need to tell you something." Buddy tried, several times but failed to get the crowd's attention.

"Shut up!" Noah yelled at the top of her lungs. The glass Buddy was holding cracked. The babies looked at her weirdly then went back to doing what they do.

"As I was saying…"

"I'm pregnant!" Noah shouted, interrupting Buddy again.

"Yea, what she said." He said and helped his wife off the table.

"Congrasulations you two!" Morgan said, hugging her sister-in-law. She put her finger on her chin contemplating something then giving her little brother a hug.

"Did you seriously just think about giving me a hug?" Buddy asked her.

"Sirius is dead little brother, and yes I contemplated hugging you." Morgan said smartly, punching her brother in the arm. Buddy was pretending the it didnt hurt, but it really really did!

"MORGAN!" Harvey yelled across to her. "The girls are psychic bending again!" He said.

Morgan signed, she loved Harvey, she really did, but sometimes she just didn't know what to do with herself.

"I'm coming Harvey." Morgan said, giving a smile to her brother and his wife before going in the direction of her Heidi and Haley.

"$10 says that she'll name her first born son Sirius." Noah said.

Buddy scoffed, "Nah, Morgan would probably name the boy something along the lines of first born son in Japanese."

"I'll take that bet." Noah said, smirking just as the bell rang.

"A little early for trick or treaters isn't it?" Noah asked, looking at the clock that read 4:00 p.m.

"I'll get it, love." Buddy said, giving her a peck on the cheek and went to answer the door.

When he opened the door he saw a girl around Marina's age with long black hair and blue eyes and a small baby bump.

"Hi, can I help you?" Buddy asked her.

The girl, nervous, replied "Uh, I hope so, I'm a friend of Marina's, Liberty, though my friends call me Libby. Is she here? I really do hope I have the right address." She said, looking down upon her hand where black ink was scribbled on her hand

"Yea, she's here, come in." Buddy said, opening the door and letting Libby in.

Libby slowly walked in and looked around, "It's Inness' birthday isn't it?" She asked him as she entered.

"Yea, his and my twin sons." Buddy replied as he close the door.

"Oh that's right, Marina was telling me that they're going to be raised as triplets." Libby replied as she looked around the empty hallway.

"Yea, we are." Buddy said as he led her down the hall and to the living room were Marina was sitting.

"Marina." he spoke, getting her attention. "You have a visitor." he continued, stepping aside to let Libby appear in the doorway.

"Hey Mare." Libby said, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey Lib." Marina replied, standing up and walking over to her friend and embracing her in a hug.

MN: okay! That that chapter! Anything you want to add Kim?

KN: Um…I don't think so.

MN:*Whispers* What about review?

KN: Oh yeah…If you don't review we will send Buddy after you!

MN: Take it from me she's serious!

KN: Sirius is dead, Morgan!

MN: *Blank look* THATS MY LINE! NO ONE STEALS MY LINE! So make sure you review.

KN: Yeah what she said! *Looks at Morgan* Why is Sirius dead?

MN: Hold on...*texts Kim*

KN: Cool...i think i dont know who those people are hehe

MN: Sigh...only u

MKN: REVIEW! 


	9. Welcome Saylor

Okay! So yay! Finally updating! I'm on a freaking roll tonight! First I posted a new fic in the Bridge to Terabithia archive, then I update Breakfast Club, Reunited, and The Questions in the lab, an now Cheaper by the Dozen! Can I get an around of applause please! Oh, and they know about Morgan's past with her being a witch and all...so...yea...Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>"LETS GO APRIL!" came the shouts from the huge family by the finish line, making the other contestants families look really small in comparison.<p>

They were at the Summer Olympics which were being held in Virginia Beach. So far April, who was competing for America, was tied with Kiku from Japan, Ludwig from Germany, and Veneziano and Romano from Italy.

"Go Aunt April!" shouted the three little two year olds that were standing in front of their parents.

"Come on April!" Noah shouted as she placed a hand over her 9-month belly. April gave a small wave as her boat sped up. "Oh no." Noah whispered, her face dropping. She looked down at her now wet feet.

"Mommy, did you just pee?" Came the voice of Inness, he looked at her in disgust. "That really ruins the fabric." he added before Noah shushed him, focusing back on her belly. Buddy's eyes got wide as he turned toward her.

"What is it Noah?" Buddy asked worriedly.

"My water just broke." She said in a shocked voice.

Morgan looked at her with wide eyes as Athena ran over to her.

"APRIL GET YOUR BUTT ACROSS THAT FINISH LINE NOW! YOUR SISTER IS GOING INTO LABOR!" she shouted, using a bit of her magic and phychic power to speed April's boat up a bit...okay, maybe a lot.

April looked up in surprised at the increase of speed that her boat had taken, putting her in front of Japan and therefore, taking the lead.

"Go!" shouted Morgan, pushing her brother towards the exit. "Take Noah to the hospital, we will take care of the boys!" Buddy nodded his head and followed after Athena and Noah who were hurrying to their car.

Three minutes later, April was across the finish line and running over to them.

"Did Buddy and Athena take her to the hospital?" April asked looking around at who remained, which was The Triplets, Heidi, Haley, Olive, Jayden, Shaylee, Kyle, Collin, Harvey, herself, Morgan, Billy, and Rose.

"Grab a kid or two and lets go!" Morgan yelled grabbing the triplets as April grabbed Shaylee and Jayden and there husbands grabbed the remaining kids.

"I don't know how Morgan can carry three kids at once, let alone two." Harvey whispered to Billy, who was trying to adjust his sons on his hips.

"I don't know even know how girls can hold them on their hips." he complained.

"You boys are useless!" Rose said, grabbing the twins, Collin and Kyle, from Billy. "Harvey, give him one of the girls." She commanded and Harvey handed over Haley, or was it Heidi?

"WAIT!" April yelled, "I need to get my gold medal!" she said, racing back to where the winners were standing.

"Just give me my medal so I can meet my niece or nephew." she demanded the people.

They quickly placed the medal around her neck and in a second flat April was running back to the group who were already at the van strapping in the multitude of babies.

She quickly strapped in Shaylee and Jayden into the huge van and climbed in, with Morgan behind the wheel.

"Where's Sophie?" April asked calmly on the way to the hospital, noticing that she hadn't seen Sophie that day.

"She had to work." Morgan stated as she approached a red light that turned green right as she got to the stop sign.

"You used your bending to make me win, didn't you?" she asked.

"I HAD TOO!" Morgan said, "We wouldn't have made it in time!" there was silence for a while and Morgan added, "I may have used a bit of my magic too..." she said innocently as the grownups rolled their eyes.

"Auntie Morgan slow down." Inness said holding onto his car seat, his knuckles were white from him gripping so tightly, and his red hair was standing up from the wind.

"Sorry Inness, but I can't slow down, I need to speed up." Morgan said going faster. It's a wonder why the cops haven't stopped her yet for going way over the speed limit. Though Morgan could of easily had confound them not to chase them...

They arrived at the hospital and piled out, running in.

April ran up to a women sitting behind a huge table typing on a computer. "NoahElla Utsukushii?" April asked the woman, breathless as Jayden slipped out of her grasp an ran over to his cousins.

"Guys, this way!" Kami shouted running up to them, The nurse at the front desk shushed her and told her not to run. Kami rolled her eyes and picked up Octacious. "Follow me." She whispered starting to walk back in the direction she came. They followed her close behind holding Inness and Tiberius. They left their kids with their husbands.

"How far is she dilated?" April asked.

"Seven centimeters." She said walking down the long hallway.

"Already?" Morgan asked, astonished at how quickly she dilated. They got to the room and walked in.

"Hey Noah!" April said going over to her sister. They set the two year olds on the bed and started talking to Buddy.

"Tell us the truth; do you want this baby to be a boy or girl?" Kami asked. Since it was there second time of Noah being pregnant, they decided to have it be a surprise. Buddy looked deep in thought then looked at his wife who was snuggling with the now sleeping babies.

"I want a baby girl." He stated with a smile plastered on his face. "Just like Noah…perfect." With that, he walked out of the room, a tear going down his check. followed by Athena.

"Are you ok?" She asked putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. He looked up at her and sank to the floor.

"What if I mess this up?" Athena raised a brow.

"What do you mean? Mess what up?" She asked taking a seat next to him.

"I already have three little boys, I don't think I can handle another. I'm not strong like Noah, she can go through dirty dippers, waking up in the middle of the night and she went through the triplets having that cough thing. She had to do that all alone because I was out of state for a business thing. I can't even go through watching her give birth without fainting." Tears flowed down his face as Athena wrapped him in a hug.

"Hey, bro, listen to me." Athena said in the tone she used for her own children when they had misbehaved. "You are going to do fine. Your a Rocket Scientist for gods sake! If you can build a rocket-ship you can take care of four kids. And when your away at D.C for work Noah has us to help her." she said.

"Yea, thanks Athena." Buddy smiled.

"ATHENA!" Came the shout of Noah.

"We better get back." Athena said, Buddy jumped up and helped his sister up from the floor.

They ran back into the room where there were multiple nurses running around.

"What do we got!" Athena asked pulling on her gloves as Buddy looked around and saw Morgan carrying The Triplets out of the room.

"She's fully dilated and ready to push!" called out a Chinese nurse who Buddy remembered from Tiberius and Octacious birth. Well, all before he fainted that is.

Buddy was having a nervous break down and didn't know what to do, he only saw the first five minutes of Noah's last labor and had no idea what to do know. The Chinese woman grabbed his arms to keep him still.

"Buddy! Calm down. Just hold her hand and comfort her." She said in a calm voice.

"Thanks Wendy." He said walking to Noah, grabbing her hand. "Noah it's time to push."

"It hurts." She said a tear going down her cheek. "I can't do it."

"Noah you can do this. On three, one…two…three push." A piecing scream scrapped across the hospital bursting many eardrums.

-Many hours later-

(Rose's P.O.V)

I walked into the hospital room with Morgan, April and Kami. It has been 24 hours since Noah was ready to push and the baby finally joined us only moments ago. When we walked in I saw Noah laying in the bed with blood shot eyes staring down at the new addition. Her hair was stuck to her forehead and sweat was going from her brow. Buddy was sitting right next to her with the same eyes and messed up hair. Noah looked up at me and smiled motioning us over to her.

"So…boy or girl?" Kami asked taking the first step towards them.

"Boy." Buddy said, tears of joy in his eyes.

"What name are you going with?" April asked playing with the little boys hand. Noah and Buddy exchanged a look then turned to her and smiled.

"Saylor." Smiles filled the room as they got the name and few chuckles ran out.

"I love that name." Kami said happily.

I looked down at my new nephew and smiled. He had black hair that could barely be seen by the human eye and his eyes were that of a bright hazel.

"Where's my new nephew?" Came a voice from the door. We all looked up to see Beckah walking in followed by Athena.

"Your back." Buddy said in a whisper. Beckah nodded and walked over to the people surrounding Saylor. "How was space?" he asked.

"We can talk about that later, right now three little boys want to see their new brother." Beckah said going out of the room and coming back in with the triplets. "I can't believe I missed these little guys' birth." She said rubbing Inness' orange head. "LOOK! It's a little male version of me. He got my scarlet locks." the adults looked at each other and then remembered that Beckah probably didn't know that Inness was actually adopted, Buddy made a mental net to fill his little sister in.

"Come to mommy." Noah said putting her hand out. The three boys ran over to her and climbed on the bed to see their brother.

"Mommy, he looks weird." Tiberius said poking Saylor in the arm.

"No he don't. He cute!" Inness said putting his hands on his hips. I couldn't help but giggle **(KN: Morgan's right giggle is a funny word! Lolz)(MN:haha I know right! ON WITH THE STORY** at his bad language skills. Octacious just sat there with a blank expression staring at the new intruder.

"He ain't coming home with me. He can ride with you since you all look so weird." Tiberius said sternly climbing off the bed.

"Tiberius!" Noah said angrily. "Apologize." Tiberius crossed his arms and looked at Inness.

"Sorry." He said finally giving in.

"What a loving family." Beckah said through laughs.

* * *

><p>KN: So we are finally updating after a bajillion years!<p>

MM: yea...sorry bout that folks, it was partially my fault.

KN: Partially?

MN: okay...all of my fault...

KN: that's better, so please review!

MN: OH! and if anyone can gees where I got the names of the Counties that April raced against you will win a bajillion cyber cookies that i just baked fresh! So review! Please review! Reviews are my energy source and I am actually very hungry right now but I'm too lazy to get up and snack on something...REVIEW! 


	10. A close call

**KN: Hey! It is my turn to start this chapter, since Morgan started  
>the last chapter. Oh vote on my pole please. You can find it on my<br>profile. Morgan do we own KND?  
>MN: No, we do not.<br>KN: Very sad, but so true.  
>Chapter: (Put chapter in)<strong>

* * *

><p>A black-haired one-and-half-year-old boy ran throughout the Utsukushii household, trying to get away from two of his older brothers. The two Three-year-old boys were chasing their brother while Inness followed swiftly behind them to see the commotion that was taking place. Octacious was carrying a broken toy in the grip of his small hands.<p>

"Stop following me!" Saylor yelled, turning a corner.

"Octacious." Tiberius said signaling for the short blond to go block him off. Octacious nodded and ran off in the other direction.

Inness followed Octacious while Tiberius ran after Saylor."Get back here!" Tiberius yelled, gaining speed. Saylor ran as fast as his little feet could take him but failed to get away as he ran straight into the hands of Octacious.

"What are you guys going to do?" Inness asked his brothers worriedly. Tiberius smirked and tied rope around Saylor's ankle. They then began to drag him up the stairs.

"Hey!" Saylor shouted, "I'm telling mommy!"He said while his blonde brothers just laughed. "Why are you doing this?" Saylor asked again.

"This is what you get for breaking our toy." Octacious said as they tied the other end of the rope to a table leg and lowered Saylor over the rail by his ankle. "Inness!" Saylor shouted to his brother. Inness looked at him sadly, not knowing what to do."Let's go." Tiberius said, walking away with Octacious following."Inness, come on!" Inness snapped out of it and the three ran down tothe playroom.

"Stop yelling!" Buddy yelled from his room trying to get some more sleep. He groaned and took the pillow next to him and squished it to his face. Noah came out of the bathroom and jumped on him groaned from the sudden extra weight."Guess what!" She sang, taking the pillow from his grasp and chuckingit to the side, looking down to meet his gaze.

"What?" He asked half asleep. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear then placed a kiss on his lips."Really?" He said now fully awake, after they parted.

She nodded and rolled off him and onto the floor."I'm going to go see what the kids want for breakfast. Coming?" Buddy nodded and got up running over to her, picking her up and over his shoulders.

"Let me down!" She yelled kicking and hitting him in the back.

"I love your childish ways." He said, holding her tighter and walking out and down the stairs. When he got down the stairs, his eyes grew to the size of pineapples. He sat Noah down."What?" Noah asked but got her answer as she saw Saylor, waving at her. They both ran back up the stairs.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Saylor shouted when he saw his parents.

"Hold on Saylor!" Buddy shouted as he pulled the rope, Noah stood next to him watching Saylor and biting her lip.

"DADDY! I'm slipping!" Saylor shouted, and in truth, he was. The knot that was tied was slowly coming undone. "AH!" Saylor shouted when the rope came undone.

"SAYLOR!" Buddy and Noah shouted, but just as Saylor was about to collide with the floor, he stopped. Noah exhaled and turned towards Buddy, who was staring shell-shocked at the scene, "I didn't do that…" he said to his wife.

"Ooff."Saylor said as he fell the few inches to the ground, making Buddy and Noah rush down the stairs. Buddy picked up Saylor and cradled him while Noah examined his body for any bruises.

"What happened, daddy?" Saylor asked him as Noah finished her examination."I don't know Saylor…" Buddy said, thinking about what had happened, it was obvious that Saylor had inherited his psychic ability."I think we should go see Sophie, just to make sure Saylor is okay." Noah said, patting down her sons black mop of hair.

"I agree." Buddy said, turning his attention back to Saylor, "Did Tiberius and Octacious do this to you?" he asked his youngest son gently, who nodded in reply.

"Tiberius and Octacious come here now!" Noah shouted up the stairs. "Noah, don't yell, you don't want your blood pressure to get high."Buddy said, Noah nodding in response. There was a parade of feet echoing upstairs as the three boys came down, Inness quickly ran over to his mother.

"Mom, I told them not to! But they didn't listen to me! I wanted to go and get you but they told me not to! I'm sorry mommy." He said.

"Tattle tale." The two boys mumbled while their mother shot them a glare, silencing them. She turned back to Inness and hugged him. "It's okay, but I think it's your brother who you should apologize to." She said gently and Buddy placed Saylor onto the floor. The younger boy looked up at Inness before he enveloped Saylor into a hug."I'm sorry Saylor." Inness whispered to him.

"It's okay Inness." Saylor replied.

"As for you two," Noah said, focusing her glare on the twins, "I am very-" she started before cupping her hand over her mouth and hightailing it to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Inness asked, "Is she sick?"

"No, she's not sick." Buddy said, he looked at his blonde sons, "As for you two." He said, "You can't do this to your brother. Saylor could of gotten really hurt today and I don't think you want him to get hurt." He said as the boys shook their head."Good, now, because in about nine months you will have a new brother or sister." Buddy said, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Inness perked up at the word 'sister'.

Buddy chuckled, here his son was hoping to get a sister when all he wanted as a kid was a brother. Buddy continued "And when he or she comes, you three are going to have to help mommy and daddy as much as you can." He said, the two nodded their heads. Noah returned soon after and scooped Saylor up.

"Are we going to go see Sophie?" She asked, hugging her son. Buddy nodded and took the hands of Tiberius and Inness. He was reaching for Octacious hand but he refused.  
>"Mommy, needs me to help her walk." He said and grabbed her hand. She smiled and they walked out of the house and drove to the hospital. When they got there Noah took Saylor in as Buddy was helping his three boys get out of the car.<p>

"Come on." He said lowly as Octacious and Tiberius jumped down. Inness on the other hand took his sweet time getting down.

"Hurry up!" The twins yelled. Inness finally got down and Buddy rushed them in while Inness was trying to smooth out wrinkles that had appeared in his clothes. They walked into the room and saw Sophie examining Saylor.

"Is he ok?" Noah asked worried.

"He is just fine. I'm glad Buddy stopped him from…"

"I didn't." Buddy said lowly walking towards them.

"Oh, so we have another little Physic running around." Sophie said delighted that her nephew inherited their powers. "Wait till Morgan hears." Saylor sat there smiling as big as ever as her got the attention for once. Too bad, that is going to change when Noah has the baby.

"I think so Sophie." He said with a smile on his face.

***Later that night***

"How are we going to do this?" Noah asked cuddling closer to Buddy.  
>"Do what?" He asked playing with her blonde hair.<p>

"Make sure Saylor doesn't do anything with his powers, and take care of a new born?" She asked looking up at him. Her has showed that she needed help.

"Don't worry we can do it. Now what name do you want this time?" He said changing the subject. A smile spread across her face as she spoke.

"We already have the name for the girl picked out, so that leave a boy name in case I have another boy." He nodded and looked in thought.

"How about Phoenix?" Noah smiled at the name.

"I love that name but why don't we pick Ruburd Jr. this time?" She asked, causing his smile to turn into a frown.

"No." That simple word made her face turn into sadness and anger.

"And why not?" She asked with no patience.

"You know how I feel about that name." he said, sighing out loud as he pulled the covers closer to him.

"No, I don't please enlighten me."

"Well, when Morgan started reading Harry Potter, she told me that my name sounded like Rubius Hagrid…"

"Wait who is Rubius Hagrid?" Noah asked interrupting him.

"He's a half giant, keeper of keys at Hogwarts and later became the Care of Magical Creatures Professor." Buddy said laughing at the confused expiration on her face.  
>"He's a half giant that gets drunk and frequently blabs secrets to Harry, Ron, and Hermione." He said.<p>

"I still don't see why you hate the name, so it sounds like some half-giant's name, so what?" Noah said to her husband.

"I just don't like it, why do you like being called Noah instead of NoahElla?" He said, countering. He laughed when Noah crinkled her nose at the name. He smiled and kissed her nose, relaxing her.

"I guess I see your point…" She said.

"Good, because I will never name my son Ruburd for as long as I live." He said laughing. He placed his hands on Noah's warm tummy and smiled. And with that, the two drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MN: Kinda short, sorry for the long wait, I've been ϋber busy.<strong>

**KN: Yes she has with her school work and drawing an ignoring me (JK) and her new boyfriend, Gamewazard2008. Who would have time?**

**MN: Hey! Lol, though it's true, but I have been working on AVKM!**

**KN: Duh! I don't lie…all the time, lol. I've been busy cleaning and going to watch Breaking Dawn**

**MN: Hehe, I saw it opening night**

**KN: I saw it the next day and I'm going to again this weekend.**

**MN: LUCKY! Anyways! I have other stories I need to work on! Bye y'all!**


End file.
